1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a monitor visor, especially relates to a monitor visor for fitting the monitor screen having round top corners.
2. Description of Related Arts
The environmental light projected on a screen of a personal computer will affect the visualization of the user and the color shown on the screen, so that the user may have the illusion of the incorrectly display on the screen. Using the visor for a personal or portable computer can effectively prevent the interference of the environmental light and the diffused light on the screen. However, there has no generalized universal computer cover or visor for incorporating with most of the current portable computer screens. In particular, there is no existing monitor visor designed for the monitor (e.g. “Apple-Mac” monitor) having round top corners or other non-rectangular shaped monitors.